CT-1000 "Conqueror"
"War, well... The war was fought and won, but at what cost? How many souls were thrown into the endless void, lying in agony, forced to relive their every moment up until their step that took them, where their doom came calling for them with the scythe?" - Conqueror CT-1000, -later CC-1000- nicknamed "Conqueror", was a clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served as a sergeant, later reached the rank of captain at the end of the Clone Wars. Following the rise of the Empire,he ascended to the rank of battalion commander in the Grand Imperial Army Of The Galactic Empire. He even held the honor of commanding the newly made company named after his own squad "Heavyhammer". CT-1000 was among the first batch of clones to be created by the Kaminoans, and as such he was assigned to training under a particularly harsh bounty hunter who put him and his brothers through a hard regime, often failing to care for the troopers under him if they passed their breaking point. While this did help him to become a good and reliable trooper, it costed him in that he failed his last test at the cadet academy three times in a row, with the fourth one being passed by luck. CT-1000 took part in the First Battle of Geonosis, where he gained personal insight into how the Clone Wars was a brutal conflict that did not spare life, taking it without mercy. It was at that point that his personality slowly began shifting from the standard clone mentality to something more sinister. His faith in the Jedi Order's ability to command the clones deteriorated from kind and benevolent to a hateful and damning mentality. He ultimately survived the Clone Wars, and gladly executed Order 66 upon the order's activation by the Supreme Chancellor. CT-1000 partook in numerous operations all across the Galaxy during the Clone Wars, including Operation Anchorhead, his actions during which resulted in his being court-marshalled for killing innocent bystanders. ARC Training Program Shortly intro the third battle of Geonosis,Conqueror would've been put in Task Force Bravo in order to get convoy of much needed weapons and ammo for a heated zone of combat in order for the Republic to make push for a breakthrough in the enemy line and make a gap in that particular zone of interested.Once arrive there,they were quickly engage by six enemy companies with armour back-up,the commanding officer was killed in the ensuing battle and Conqueror took the initiative to lead the troops onward to victory,taking moderate losses. After this battle,Conqueror was selected to received the ARC program for his deeds of valour and quick thinking,which would result in the trooper's shiny new armour and sense of horror as he remember all the death and suffering that he had seen in his life up until this point. Operation Anchorhead He alongside his new squad and a trooper from another squad were sent to eliminate a group of Tusken Raiders who had forcibly occupied a city on Tatooine. The clones eradicated the hostiles in the city, with the spaceport being the only part of the city that they hadn't breached yet. The clones moved towards the spaceport when Sergeant Window was knocked out by one of the last and very desperate Tusken Raiders that was responsible for defending the tribe's women and children. When a Tusken mother and her child came out of hiding to surrender, CT-1000 shot them both in the head, killing them. Shortly after the arrival of reinforcements, CT-1000 was sent to Coruscant to be court-marshalled for war crimes, but due to the need for experienced troopers in the field, he was let off with a reprimand. He went on to serve as a heavy gunner specialist for the Grand Army's ground forces, and had ascended to captaincy by the end of the Clone Wars. Operation Spearhead CT-1000 was part of the force of clones sent to liebrate the planet Christophsis, and saw a lot of action there. One particular incident was Operation Spearhead, which the survivors of the operation quietly referred to as Operation Die In The Block. The operation was supposed to be simple. A Republic task force was sent in to help liberate multiple buildings in order to make way for Ashenford Company's retreat back into Republic lines. Operation Ghost Fall CT-1000 also served during Operation Ghost Fall, which occurred during the middle of the Clone Wars, before the Battle of Sullust. His squad was given orders to investigate a distress signal that originated from the planet. Within a couple of hours his LAAT had been shot down by CIS anti aircraft fire. Droids reached the crash site, and after a firefight ensued the squad chose to surrender. The Republic ground force was mauled to bits on the ground, akin to how the navy fared up in space. CT-1000 was interrogated by the CIS commanding officer, alongside Republic officer Cutter and ARC trooper Phoenix. The commanding officer failed to fracture their allegiance to the Grand Army, and they escaped after several weeks of captivity, destroying the enemy base in the process. The CIS commander's body was never located. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Battalion Commander Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:CT-1000 "Conqueror" Category:CC-1000 "Conqueror"